


Like The Old Times

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno and Jordy see each other at a party. There is a lot of vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> I've been challenged by [july_v](http://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/) while I was on vacation, to write porn based on a various prompts. This is one of them. She beta-ed this for me as well. (She best.)

Geno isn't sure how he ended up in one of Sid's empty bedrooms, pressed against the wall with Jordy plastered again him, his tongue in Geno's mouth and his hands sliding under Geno's T-shirt, but he is pretty sure the seemingly endless supply of vodka is to blame.

Or to thank, anyway.

It is like the old times, Jordy's kisses and calloused fingers so familiar. Geno misses him, sometimes, misses the easy way they could give each other what they needed without stupid questions.

"Bed," Geno gasps when Jordy pulls back, grinning at Geno crookedly. "Come, Jordy, bed," Geno repeats and pushes Jordy along.

They end up with Geno on the top, kissing Jordy again, licking into his mouth and clumsily trying to get Jordy out of his jeans. Stupid belts, who even though it would be a good idea to come up with them.

Jordy laughs and then hiccups. "No, let me," he says, pushing Geno away. Despite being shorter, Jordy has the weight advantage. He fumbles with the belt a little as well, but manages to get it off eventually. His jeans follow, but before Jordy can push his underwear further than to the middle of his thighs, Geno has his hand wrapped around Jordy's dick.

"Fuck," Jordy gasps, his hips jerking up. Geno remembers the way Jordy likes to be touched; he remembers that Jordy likes it slow and tight and that he likes when Geno kisses him through it.

It takes Jordy longer than usually to come, too much vodka in his veins. He gasps, arching his back and pulling Geno over himself. They lie like that, chest against chest, Jordy trying to catch his breath.

"Geno?" he murmurs after a few moments; Geno is a heavy motherfucker, so Jordy pushes him off. "You need-"

But he stops himself in the middle of the question. Geno has fallen asleep.


End file.
